Battle of the Impostors: Jirass Vs Zilla (American Godzilla)
by gojigamer97
Summary: When two monsters widely regarded as inferior impostors of the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, meet up, they wish to fight to see who's the stronger monster. Can Zilla, a monster known to be easily harmed by simple military, outrun Jirass? Or will Jirass manage to get a grip on his foe and vanquish him?


Jirass Vs. Zilla

Two impostors stood face to face, nearby a lake. They both misrepresented the King of the Monsters in some way, whether the frill or the overall look. Nevertheless, these two monsters, Jirass and Zilla, were there and wanting to fight. It was time to see which impostor was the best one (though none of them thought themselves as impostors).

Zilla roared in confusion, as the monster looked VERY similar to Godzilla, except for that weird frill around his neck. The roar took Jirass back, as it sounded almost exactly like his! Thinking the other was a fake, both Zilla and Jirass tensed up and charged.

Zilla's extreme speed quickly overtook him, as he tackled the monster and started clawing and biting. Jirass, in pain from his enormous jaws, kicked him off and returned to his feet. Wishing to end this, Jirass fired his ray, only to miss completely, as Zilla ran out of the way. Jirass turned to face his fast foe, only for Zilla to leap onto him and send him crashing down. Noticing a ray charging, Zilla quickly jumped off of him as the ray fired into the sky hitting nothing. Angered by this monster's speed, Jirass charged, only to be easily sidestepped and knocked down by his opponents tail. He immediately got up and fired, only to miss once again and have the ray explode upon the ground. And then, Zilla was upon him.

Using his massive jaws, Zilla bit onto the frill and, with great strength, ripped it right off, showing dark red flesh where it used to be. Jirass screamed in agony, as the frill was being ripped off, but this changed very quickly to anger, as he fired his ray once again. However, Zilla jumped straight over it…towards Jirass! In pure terror of what would happen, Jirass quickly turned around and cowered in fear, when his own tail had accidentally did something he couldn't do earlier: HIT THE BEAST!

As he felt his tail collide with Zilla in midair, Jirass turned to see the monster knocked into the lake and submerged. Hoping his foe wasn't a good swimmer, Jirass quickly fired his ray into the waters… to no avail. He could tell he missed, as there was no huge explosion or blood present. He looked into the waters, waiting impatiently for the monster to appear back to the surface and leap out of the waters. And as he waited, he didn't notice several tanks forming behind him, ready to fire their maser canons. He also didn't notice several aircraft flying above him, dropping bombs straight onto his face…

BOOM! DIRECT HIT! Jirass was surprised by this sudden assault as he turned around, watching the aircraft fly overhead, only to finally notice the tanks. The tanks fired their masers, which did little but annoy the monster. However, the distraction was perfect, as Zilla suddenly reached out, snagged him by the tail, and pulled Jirass into the water, with Jirass screaming in terror.

Deep beneath the waters, the two grappled with each other, slashing and kicking and biting, till Jirass, for once, shook him off. The Godzilla look-alike fired his ray, only for Zilla to swim out of the way… but he was close this time! Unfortunately for him, Zilla was a very good swimmer, and as such it was hard for him to keep an eye on this monster. Zilla swam from behind, catching Jirass off guard. Wanting to punish him further, Zilla plunged deeper into the lake with the impostor. At least, he hoped to.

Having enough of this nonsense, Jirass turned his head to where Zilla's hand was gripping him and fired his ray, which FINALLY did something and destroyed his opponent's hand. Despite the water, Zilla's shriek of pain could be heard throughout the entire lake. Jirass, thinking about his situation had an idea, one that could potentially return him to the surface. He fired his ray, only for (as he expected) Zilla to dodge. But as he fired, he kicked his way to the surface, firing whenever Zilla got close. And as he neared the surface, he looked down to see Zilla… rushing right towards him!

Suddenly, both monsters flew out of the water, with Zilla on top of Jirass. Jirass was on his back, with Zilla once again clawing and battering him, but with only one hand. However, Jirass successfully fought not to get him off but to prevent him from biting his neck, due to the exposed flesh. And it seemed as if Zilla would indeed win the fight, even with one hand... but the tanks were still there!

The tanks opened fire, forcing Zilla off Jirass to prevent any further wounds. Jirass, noticing how even the military was able to puncture the beast, returned to his feet and ripped up a huge rock from the ground. As he threw the rock, Zilla prepared to swing his tail, as he didn't want to run this time. However, Jirass fired his ray, which caused the rock to explode, obscuring the monster's vision as he had hoped. Jirass once again fired his ray, tearing through the monster's legs and forcing Zilla to collapse. Now he had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Jirass was finally ready to finish off this beast.

As Zilla was attempting to stand (and surprisingly, he somehow was able to), Jirass fired his ray, creating huge bloody welts along the monster's side and forcing him down. Feeling triumphant, Jirass took a couple of steps forward, ready to fire again. As if they wanted to save Zilla, the tanks fired again, striking Jirass along the neck and further deepening the wound. Angered by this extreme pain, Jirass turned around and fired, destroying the tanks behind him. But when he turned back to face his foe, he realized the horrible mistake he had done. Zilla had jumped, flying straight towards him!

Quickly, Jirass fired his ray again, piercing through Zilla where his heart was located. In the last moments of his life, Zilla collided into Jirass and clamped his jaws hard onto Jirass's neck. Jirass screamed in agonizing pain, as the jaws caused huge amounts of blood to spill out. Jirass quickly ripped the limp jaws from his neck, but the damage had been done. Jirass's eyes lost the life they once had, and the Godzilla impostor, though successful in killing his opponent, went limp and collapsed.

Several days later, the King of the Monsters himself approached the two corpses. He mourned for the loss of his ally, Zilla, and took his anger out on the corpse of Jirass, who he realized looked exactly like himself! He fired his atomic ray, destroying what remained of this impostor, and stormed off, depressed at the outcome.

Outcome: Draw.


End file.
